clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Versus Battle
Versus Trophies can be gained or lost when winning or losing Versus Battles. ---- *'Summary' **The Versus Battle is a game mode exclusive to the Builder Base, where two players play head to head. **Winning a Versus Battle gains you resource rewards. To win all the loot for a particular set, you'll have to win three times; the third win netting slightly more than the first and second wins (at lower trophy counts the additional loot from the third win is significantly greater). After that, you have to wait 22 hours before being given another round of resource rewards. ***However, subsequent wins will still increase your trophy count, which may net you higher rewards for the next set of rewards. **It's like a 1 vs 1 Clan Wars, as the number of stars are compared first, then the destruction percentage. **You gain or lose Versus trophies by either winning or losing Versus Battles respectively. **Gain more Versus Trophies to reach higher Versus Leagues for higher resource rewards. ---- *'The Versus Battle Leaderboard' **The leaderboard is determined by the number of Versus Trophies a player or a clan has. **On each leaderboard, the top 200 trophy holders are listed. **If your clan does not appear in the top 200, you may view its rank when you scroll to the bottom of the "Top Clans" tab. It will be shown with the two clans immediately above and below it. **To see how the collective clan trophy count is calculated, see Clan Ranking. ---- *'Matching' **When choosing a Versus Battle opponent, you will be matched with people who have about the same number of Versus Trophies as you, and with a Builder Hall level as similar to yours as possible. The matchmaking system makes it possible to find opponents as much as about 200 Versus Trophies lower or higher than you are. **High level players can deliberately keep their trophy counts low, so that they can be matched with weaker opponents. However, this results in less resource rewards. **Versus Trophy offers differ based on Versus Trophy difference between two players; if both players have an identical amount of trophies, the available trophies the winner gained from the loser is 30. On the other hand, if the loser has more trophies than the winner, the available Versus Trophies from the loser may be greater than 30, and vice versa. ---- *'Gameplay' **When you search for an opponent, you'll be matched with another opponent. You will see the opponent's base, and the opponent will see your base. You will then have 1 minute to prepare your army and plan a strategy to attack the base. **Unlike Multiplayer Battles, you do not have the opportunity to change the opponent; once you have found a match, you'll be battling against that opponent. **You can change between any troops that you have unlocked prior to the battle starting. However, once the battle begins under any condition (a troop deployed or the 1-minute timer running out), this option will no longer be available. **At the end of your battle against your opponent's base, you'll see the total damage and number of stars you've obtained in the battle. If the opponent is still attacking, you'll still be able to return to your base but will not be able to see the result until their battle ends. However, certain highlights in their battle against your base can be seen, such as when your Builder Hall is destroyed. **Once both you and your opponent have completed the attacks, the two attacks are directly compared. The winner is the one who has earned more stars, and if both you and your opponent earn the same number of stars, the one with the higher damage percentage wins; if that too is the same, the battle ends in a draw. **Attacks cannot directly loot your resources, and you cannot loot resources from enemy bases by attacking them; you also do not lose resources for losing a battle. Win bonuses are newly generated by the game. ---- *'Versus Leagues' **Players enter different Versus Leagues according to the Versus Trophies. **Currently, the Versus Leagues aren't named. **The end-of-season reset is 4,000 Versus Trophies. ---- *'Trivia' **Many experienced players call Trophies 'cups', as it is easy to say and type. **You can also get gems from winning a certain number of Versus Trophies through the Champion Builder Achievement. For 200 Versus Trophies you receive ? gems, for 1,000 Versus Trophies you receive 100 gems, and for 3,000 Versus Trophies you receive 1000 gems. **It is impossible for players to have a negative trophy count. However, winning against players with zero Versus Trophies still reward Versus Trophies to the winner, and for the low Versus Trophy players, the winner gains more Versus Trophies than the loser's loss of Versus Trophies. This adds more total Versus Trophies to the game, causing inflation. **It's possible to win a Versus Battle (and the resource rewards) without gaining even one star, provided that your opponent also gained no stars and has a lower destruction rate than you.